The invention relates to optical light-gathering instruments, specifically to fixed glass-rod solar collectors.
Prior art includes the fixed solar panels for heating water and the dish-shaped solar receptors for converting solar heat to electricity, with automatic tracking devices. Both of these devices are receptors only, and there is no means of transmitting the rays, as there is with the disclosure, which is a receptor and transmitter.